The present exemplary embodiments relate to model-based production systems and closed loop control thereof using design of experiments techniques for updating production system models, and may be employed in control and operation of document processing systems such as printers, copiers, multi-function devices, etc. Production system resources and associated controllable actuators used to produce products are subject to systematic process shifts, structured disturbances, and random noise, all of which affect the ability to produce consistent product quality. For instance, printers and other document processing systems often suffer from time varying noises resulting in color variations on the final output prints, such as density and color shifts, uniformity variations in single dimensions such as streaks and bands, and uniformity variations in two dimensions such as graininess and mottle. Xerographic structured disturbances include quasi-stable noises such as periodic banding. Noises may have many root causes including environmental changes in relative humidity and temperature, component and material age and wear, and changes in print job history. Xerographic process controls and controllers for other production systems must accommodate uncertainties due to such noises and adjust process parameters to result in lower color variation and accurate output prints. Further, in many systems, measurements of the process for use in control should be minimized so as to maximize system productivity and reduce material waste.